Eilte Force
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: A survivor from the war on Cybertron is alone and scared. But a light and encounter with another specie gives the survivor another chance in life with no war, that is until she recieves a message from some-one that may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Cybertron, has fell under the destruction of the War. And now leaving barely any survivors on the planet. But one...and nows there journey begins for the young one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Predators, only my OC's.

Chapter 1:

_Fire filled the vast lands of what use to be Cybertron. A small figure trudged through the lands searching for any other life sources, any one, anything that still lives. _

"_Hello! Any one! Please come out." The small figure screamed, stumbling over something. Once looking down they saw the remains of a black mech, his face in a grimace of pain. _

_The little one stumbled back and ran away from the horrible scene. They kept running, then stopped when they tripped over a rock. The figure yelped and laid there, whimpering and sobbing. _

_A few breems later, the young one stood and started walking around again, this time watching the horizon. Days past, and the figure never stopped walking, running when they thought they saw a mech. _

_Finally, just when the young one was about to she saw a figure laying in the sand. It moved and that brought they young one into a full blown run towards the figure. _

_The young one yelled out to the figure, neither caring if it where a decepticon or autobot. The young one smiled and climbed onto the figures chest then frowning when they spotted the wounds. _

"_Hello, mister. Can you talk? Are you alright?" The young one whispered. _

_The mech groaned and on-lined there optics, gazing up at the young one in concern and happiness when he saw it was safe and unharmed. "Little one, do not mind me. My time is short." _

"_No, you'll be okay, I'll get help." The young one gazed into his optics with fear and desperation. _

"_No, young one. Stay. For all we know you could be the only one that may save us, the only one that could bring Cybertron to a new peaceful era. Just stay with me, and then go and train, kill all those horrid decepticons to an end. For me and all of Cybertron..." He trailed off, as his systems crashed along with his optics off-lining. _

"_No! Mister, stay awake. Don't go." They young one whimpered, then glanced up when she heard clicks and growls coming from a tall figure, clad in a lion cloth, armor, weapons and a weird mesh over his skin, then a mask over his face. Looking around she saw more of them, gathering around the one that was staring at the young one. _

"_Come---safe---ship with us?" The young one was only able to figure out fragments of there speech. But they knew they other beings where asking her to come with them. _

"_But what about Cybertron? What about the war and the autobots? How will I live with you?" The young one spoke, frantically. _

_The leader motioned for the young one to come down from the now permanently off-line mech. Then walked over towards the leader and his followers. _

"_Come, young one. Stay with us and train." The leader spoke, "I am---elder. You safe now." He continued. _

_The young one nodded and carefully walked over to the supposed leader and brought a shaky clawed hand up, watching as the elder did the same. The elder, then connected there hands, metal met flesh causing the young one to smile and wrap their arm around the others waist, seeking comfort. _

_The elder froze in place, then seeing no threat wrapped his own bulky arms around the young metal creature, leading them towards the ship. _

AN: This is only the start of my story. I'm not sure if its good, but one can only hope. This came up to me one day, and the idea never disappeared. Review, it'll be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Cybertron, has fell under the destruction of the War. And now leaving barely any survivors on the planet. But one...and nows there journey begins for the young one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Predators, only my OC's.

Chapter 2:

It happened a long time ago, that I did not remember the exact details, but I knew it happened, due to the nightmares I had after that dreadful day.

I am here, among the Yautja, my family. I grew up with them, trained with the fellow un-blooded warriors, went on hunts and loved them like any-other family member of my kind. You see, I stood out from the other yautja here, I was a Cybertronian, a machine. From what I had heard, my race was the most developed race ever. They could live for years, grow to unbelievable heights and don't even get started on there weapons and abilities.

I stood about 13'5 feet, much taller compared to any yautja and still growing. I had built in weapons, starting from cannons to missiles, the also I could transform, but I didn't have a form to transform into.

But back to the present now, I was on a hunt with my fellow yautja.

"D'lex, keep watch and tell us when you spot something." Hult'ah told me crouching on the top tree branch, that was only a few inches higher than me.

"Okay, Luar-ke." I headed out, not making a sound considering my size and weight. I scanned the surroundings, picking up the heat sources of my fellow teammates and more specifically the prey. Today we where on a hunt for a cat type like prey, with giant paws and a hunched back. Looking like the extinct species on earth, the Saber-tooth tiger.

I picked up three signals of the prey, and there where more just around the corner. I hacked into the systems if my fellow hunters and awaited until they accepted. They did soon enough. Halkrath answered first.

"What is the news, D'lex?" They seemed to all call me that, I never knew the meaning seeing as I was still young in my kind and learning there language.

"Halkrath, I scanned the area and found three of our prey and there are more in the area. What do you wish for me to do?" I scanned the area once more and found the cat like creatures had settled down to rest.

"Stay hidden and keep watch. We will signal you if we need help,"

"Very well," I closed the contact but only to have another buzzing sound, fill my sensors and a red message in the corner of my site. _Incoming message, Sender: Optumis Prime._

I was about to contact Luar-ke and ask him about this, but they had already moved in on there prey and not wanting to disturb them I waited and watched, as they killed each creature before finally skinning them and taking there skulls as trophies. I finally walked out, walking straight towards Luar-ke, bowing my head as other stood and bowed down to me.

It always surprised me that, even great hunters like these bowed down to me, just because of my size and sheer superiority. But last time I tried to make them stop, I had to go through several hours of honor and respect from the elder himself, who lived up to be my father.

"Luar-ke, I have a problem." This gained every-ones attention and Halkrath was by my side soon, "I have received a message from a so called person 'Optumis Prime',"

He seemed taken aback, but got up, "Play the message, best to know what you have received."

I nodded and put the message on loud speaker, "_With the allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate had yield at its reward, a new home called Earth. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting, I have witnessed there capacity of courage and though we are worlds apart, there is more to them then meets the eye. I am Optumis Prime, and I send this message to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." _

The message came to an end and silence befell us. No-one moved or even spoke, and I stood there playing the message over and over in my head, _We are here, we are waiting. _

"D'lex, we must take this to the elder. I believe it is your species that are calling upon there kind to gather." Luar-ke spoke, his voice calm and leaving no space for argument.

I sadly nodded my head and turned to leave, towards the village. "D'lex, do not threat. We will always be here for you." He pointed to his chest, where his heart lay and I smiled knowing that it was true. I nodded my head and continued on, towards the elders home.

---

I arrived soon and walked straight towards the elders room, where he sat on his throne listening to the battle tactic explain another hunting theory. I entered and stopped when I saw them talking.

"D'stun, ki'cte. My daughter is in need of help." D'stun stopped and bowed both to me and the elder. The elder motioned for me to come closer to which I did.

"What is the matter, young one?" I smiled, remembering the times when I was called that name.

"This is something that has got me worried. I have come to you under orders from Luar-ke, seeing as the problem is nothing he could handle." I played to message again, and watched as the elders face, scrunched up.

"I believe, as the message states that this 'Optu-mis Prime', is the leader of your kind and calling you to gather. Earth is a well known planet where the un-blooded hunt, and I do believe it is where the oomans reside." He spoke with such calmness that I had not seen on him before.

"Does this mean that I have to go to the ooman planet and gather with my own kind?" I spoke with dread and worry.

The elder sighed and stood up, walking over to me, "Yes. I cannot do anything about it because it is your leaders orders. I will call upon some hunters and we will all travel to the ooman planet, where we will say our farewells for the time being."

I stared at him in shock, "But elder! How can we be sure that it is not a trap!?"

He looked up into my optics and sighed once again, shoulders slagging, "I have seen your kinds technology and encountered it many times. Yours kind is more superior than any I have seen, and thus I believe it is not a trap, seeing that no-one can hack into your systems and send a personal message like that. I am truly sorry but orders have to be taken, no matter what they are."

I stared at him in shock then nodding reluctantly, "Ki-sei, thank-you for all you have given me." I walked out of the room, towards my room to take anything that may be needed.

AN: Well second chapter is up, and still no autobots. But that will come soon enough. As for D'lex, she'll learn to accept this one day.

Translations:

D'lex: A super-strong, metallic/crystalline material.

Hult'ah: Watcher

Luar-ke: Moon

Halkrath: Shadow

Ki'cte: Enough

Ooman: Short term for 'Humans'

Ki'sei: Understood, Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Cybertron, has fell under the destruction of the War. And now leaving barely any survivors on the planet. But one...and nows there journey begins for the young one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Predators, only my OC's.

Chapter 3:

It had been a week since I received the message from the 'Optumis Prime', and now we where headed towards earth, a few unblooded with me. Hult'ah, Luar-ke and the elder where with me as-well.

I sat down against the wall and signed, looking down at the passing yautja, my family, which I am about to leave. No doubt, I had known them for my life, they taught me things and showed me things which I greatly appreciated, and in return I showed them what I was capable of and I protected them from the Hard bloods, when they invaded the ship.

I was young at the time, and my protectiveness and love for my family saved them and me, I only walked out with a blood burn to my leg, but other than that we where all safe and very little died.

"D'lex, we are going to land in a short time, you should strap in." Hult'ah told me.

I nodded and grabbed a hold of the wall behind me, while Hult'ah walked towards the control room.

Red lights started to flash and I could feel the gravity pull us down, I offlined my optics and waited for it to end.

There was a slight rattle in the ship before we landed the ship, which silence all the alarms and the red lights. I onlined my optics and looked around, already finding the unblooded running around and putting on there gear.

I smiled while remembering the time I had to go through this, it was odd, but killing a human was just all to easy considering my size compared to theirs. I stood up and walked towards the now opening door and stepped out into the thick forest, breathing in the clean, fresh air.

I heard something land beside me and looked over to find Luar-ke, "You know that this may be the last time we see each other in a long time?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but its not my choice." I stopped and thought over my words, "Promise me something,"

Luar-ke nodded, "If it does not get in the way of my hunting then I will promise you,"

I turned to him, "I want you to promise me that no matter what you stay alive so that when I come back I can see what a great hunter my brother has become."

He nodded his head and jumped onto my shoulder, "I promise, Sister." He placed a clawed hand on my cheek and watched the forest before us.

A few minutes later something flashed before my vision, I scanned the area and picked up three giant heat signatures coming this way. I growled low, "Elder, there are three heat signatures coming this way, what are your orders?"

The unblooded stopped what they where doing and went to stand behind me, knowing that I was always right with these things, and I only said these things when there was a threat coming.

The elder turned towards me, "Stand guard, and wait." He walked up beside me and stood, waiting just like the rest of us.

Feeling the unfamiliar signatures coming towards me fast, I powered up my weapons, feeling the others tense.

Then just minutes later, three earth vehicles came from the opening, and stopped. I waited with my weapon down as three humans stepped out. I growled low at the unblooded who all grabbed hold of there weapons. They stopped and looked up at me then back at the vehicles.

Just like that, they each started to transform. I took a step back when they each stopped, one of them towering over me. I growled a low threatening sound and stepped in front of my family.

"What are you doing her!?" I demanded, the others reeled back in shock.

"-Spea cybertronian?" The red and blue one asked.

I looked at him in confusion, "No, I speak yautja." I stated, but he looked at me confusedly.

"_Can you talk english." _He said in another language I did not understand.

I stood still and waited until he said it again, "Download-human--english---internet."

I put together his sentence and did what he said to do, though with some difficulty. Then I finally spoke, "What are you doing here!?" I demanded in english.

"We saw your space craft entering the earths atmosphere and we came to investigate. I am Optumis Prime, leader of the autobots."

Now it was my turn to step back, making sure not to step on any one, "You sent the message from earth. Grrr, I came as you commanded," I stated.

Optumis smiled and motioned to the others, "I believe these are your friends, would you like to introduce them."

I snarled and stepped in front of my family, "If you hurt them I will kill you and hang your head on the wall as a trophy."

The black one charged his weapons and aimed them at me, but Luar-ke worked faster, getting his plasma cannon and shooting both weapons out.

The red and blue one sighed, "I do not wish to hurt you or your friends. But we are just curious of them."

I stayed where I was and flinched when I felt the elders hand on my knee. "Stop D'lex, they are not a threat."

"Very well, Optumis. I have come as ordered and will be under you command. My name is D'lex, and this is my family." I started....

AN: This is another chappie, so tell me what you think and all. Later.


End file.
